Perdition Parade
by awabblertoday
Summary: 39 of 45. Teenage AU. Six teens in three teams compete against one another in a parade float contest.


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. Anyone else getting buried by all the hassle of the holiday season?

Fair Warning: I've never actually seen a full episode of Lucifer. I only know bits and pieces, so sorry if it sucks.

Fandom: Lucifer Pairing(s): one-sided Lucifer/Chloe; one-sdied Dan/Chloe Words: 618 Warning(s): teenage AU

A small town within Los Angeles is having a great Christmas parade. The people running it are having a contest to see which team can make the best float. Whoever does will get to enter their float into the parade and win five thousand dollars cash money. After a week of designing and crafting, it has come down to three teams who are hard at work. Team one has a sophomore named Linda. She wants to go to college to be a doctor of some sort, to listen and help people. Her partner is a junior named Amenadiel. He is a fallen angel who has started to drink.

Their float consists of a candy cane forest and choir angels. Team two has two freshmen. Dan has no idea where his life is headed, but Chloe wants to be a police officer. Their float consists of a sugar cookie mountain surrounded by small Christmas trees. Team three has a junior and a senior. The junior is Maze. She gets into a lot of fights at school and doesn't apologize for it. The senior is Lucifer. He claims to be the devil and will punish those who deserve it. Their float consists of a gingerbread house and a devil's food cake fountain.

Chloe has a younger sister named Trixie who is six. Dan treats her like a baby and Amenadiel scares her. Linda confuses her and Lucifer amuses her. Maze looks after her every now and then. Although the junior is often very inappropriate, she has a soft spot for the kid. Trixie has been hanging out around the floats for a while now. She added the wintergreen frosting to Maze and Lucifer's fountain. It was her idea to add blinking lights to Dan and Chloe's Christmas trees. She suggested Amenadiel and Linda add sound for their choir angels.

The parade float administrator has the three groups up on stage to reveal who won at the end of the week. First place is Lucifer and Maze. In Maze's acceptance, she asks the judges what sold it for them. When they say it was the eye-popping frosting, Lucifer sees a twinkle in Trixie's eyes. He really likes Chloe and her sister, so he swallows his pride.

"Yeah, that wasn't us. Trixie decided on that for us."

The judges ask who is Trixie and the six-year-old waves when Maze and Lucifer point her out. The judges subtract the points and turn to the duo, informing them that they did not win after all. Then the first place is given to the original second-place winners: Chloe and Dan. This time, Dan asks the judges what caught their attention most. The judges explain that it was the lights. Chloe then urges him to set the prize down and she turns to the mike.

"We didn't decide on that either. It was Trixie."

Again the girl waves to the judges, as well as her friends on stage. She is smiling. Dan and Chloe step down and Amenadiel and Linda take their place. Before handing over the prize, one of the judges pipes up.

"Was it your idea to make the candy canes into a forest?"

Linda nods. Amenadiel cracks a smile and then the judges nod as well. They then ask a different question to make the fallen angel frown.

"Was it your idea to have the choir angels sing?"

"No." He sighs, waving off into the crowd.

The judge doesn't look over but instead asks, "It was Trixie?"

"Yes."

The judges then form a conference at their table. All six contestants look at each other with a little nervousness. Finally, the judges come to a conclusion.

"We like the wintergreen frosting in the fountain, the blinking lights on the Christmas trees, and the singing choir angels. We'd like to have the float consisting of these items. And as for the cash money, it will be rewarded to Trixie."

The little girl is confused as she is taken to the stage. The judges explain to her that since she was the key component to all three floats, she is the real winner here. She is given the five thousand dollars and she turns to the middle judge.

"Can't all seven of us have the money?"

He thinks a moment. "Yes, each of you will have approximately seven hundred-fourteen dollars and twenty-eight cents."

"I want that."

The judges all look over to the beaming girl. They delve into the bank boxes and uncover the money the girl requests. Lucifer, Chloe, Dan, Linda, Maze and Amenadiel crowd around Trixie and each of them is given seven hundred-fourteen dollars and twenty-eight cents, with Trixie receiving one extra penny.

[][][][ Yes, that was short. Surprisingly, it was longer than my Turbo Dogs fic, and I have actually watched that one. Hopefully, this was not too out-of-characteristic and was easily followed. This was day 39. Christmas is sneaking up on us and it'll be here before we know it. [][][][]  



End file.
